LOTM: Raining Chaos S2 Finale/Transcript
(The heroes are seen gathered as Seris and Ashley enter the house) Erin: Oh hey! Mom and Dad! Seris: Hey Erin. Ashley: Hi sweetie! Jordan: Hi! Ashley: *Gasp* Jordan! (Ashley hugs Jordan) Ashley: Oh its so good to see my baby boy! Jordan: Hehe, it's good to see you too mom! Ashley: *Smile* Alex: Soooo, what brings you two here? Seris: What, is family not allowed to visit family? Alex: Oh no no! It's just unexpected was all! Seris: Well you weren't picking up our calls so we just came. Alex: Oh. Seris: Speaking of which, why are you all covered in blood? Erin: Hawaii. Seris: Oh right, the Turtle. Erin: But hey it's dead! Seris: Awesome work guys! Jordan: Heh! Thanks dad! Ashley: By the way Erin: Now that I get a closer look at it, I love your hair! Erin: R-Really? Ashley: Yeah! Erin: T-Thanks mom! Ashley: Don't mention it! Seris: I don't see why you were so nervous sweetie. I've been rocking this white hair for as long as I can remember and it never bothered me. Erin: I grew up with blonde hair, so I got used to it. Besides....I kinda liked it more. Jack: *Voice* The white hair's hotter though! Erin: *Rolls eyes* Ashley: Well trust me I kinda liked it too. Makes me remember all those times you and Alex were still cute little kids. Erin: *Blushes a bit* Mom please don't get started like this in front of my friends. Ashley: Oh but you both were such adorable scamps. *Happy sigh* I still remember like it was yesterday when you and Alex- Alex: *Blushes* M-MOM! N-Not in front of Jordan! Jordan: No tell me! Ashley: Okay! Erin: *Groans* Ashley: This was all a good few years ago.... (The scene flashes back to Erin at 6 years old and Alex and 7 messing around in the living room) Young Erin: Come on Alex give me my teddy bear! Young Alex: You're gonna have to use your powers to stop me! Young Erin: *Growls* (Erin's hands glow with frost. In the kitchen, Seris and Ashley are seen eating before the sound of an ice beam is heard being fired) Seris: ??? Ashley: Was that a beam firing? Seris: Oh boy... (The two go and head into the living room) Seris:.....Oh. Ashley: *Gasp* KIDS!!! (Erin and Alex are both seen frozen up to their waists. Erin is seen holding her teddy bear) Young Erin: Hi mom! Hi dad! Look! I got Fluffy back! Young Alex: *Shiving* C-C-C-C-C-Cooooooold!! Seris: *Smirk* Heh, oh Erin. Ashley: Come on let's break them out! (The two go to help the kids. The scene then returns to the present) Ashley: *Laughing* Jordan: All that over a teddy bear?! HAHA! (The Defenders are all seen laughing) Alex and Erin: *Blush* Alex: Oh man.... Ashley: *Sigh* Oh boy that was a fun day! Seris: Heh, yeah it was. Erin: Still embarrassing... Ashley: Aww I know you still love Fluffy! Erin: MOM!!! (The heroes laugh more) Erin: *Blushes* Rose: I still have him too. Ashley: Awww that's sweet Rosie! Rose: *Smile* Alex: Please stop mom... Ashley: Okay okay, no more stories. Jack: Aww man! Alex: Don't you start! Jack: Heh! Ashley: *Smile* (Ashley then feels something on her leg. She looks to find Slimer's babies by her) Ashley: Oh! Well look at these cuties! Seris: *Looks down* Whoa. What do we have here? Slimer: *Comes up* Oh those are my babies! Batty: Yep! Adorable huh? Ashley: Oh yes! *Picks up Red* Well hello there! Red: Hi... Ashley: And what's your name kiddo? Red: R-....Red.... Ashley: Hehe, cute name kiddo! Slimer: It's temporary. At least until we get them real ones. Erin: Except for Blue! Slimer: Except for Blue. Seris: Blue? (Seris notices Blue) Seris: Oh. I see. Alex: Yeah. Erin and Blue have gotten along pretty well. Erin: Yeah we have! Blue: *Giggle* (Erin picks up Blue) Erin: Me and him are pals now! Blue: Pals... Ashley: Awww that's so sweet honey! Erin: *Smile* Jack: If by "Pals" you mean Blue trying to get under her shirt. Erin: !! Seris: Excuse me? Jack: Yeah he does that, just saying. Ashley: He does?? Erin: O-Only sometimes! I don't let him anyway. Blue: *giggle* Seris:.... Ashley: That's...a bit weird for a baby. Erin; Trust me, Slimy's a weird person, it's normal. Category:LOTM: Raining Chaos Category:LOTM: Raining Chaos Season 2 Category:Kingofevil9 Category:22kingdomheartsfan Category:Legends of the Multi-Universe Category:Transcripts Category:Finales